User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part One: Chapter 5
When Plague got home, he went straight to Amelia's bed. She wasn't there, so he started panicking. He immediatly went into the living room, only to see something red on the kitchen floor. He went into the kitchen, only to behold Amelia's corpse. He fell to his knees and picked up her body. He cried there for a few minutes and then took Amelia to the Tomb of Oedon. It was a short walk, and it was worth it, for he didn't want Eleanor to see her mother like this. He buried Amelia, just as Harold had buried Lydia. He knew he would not find love again, for while Harold had the charisma and strength to pick up any lady he wanted, Jack did not. As he stood up he slipped and fell, banging his head against a grave stone. He fell into black. Plague woke up in a field of white flowers, one he knew. He was back in the Dream. "Impossible," Plague said, "I woke up from the Dream." Then he saw that he wasn't alone. With him was a figure with a tendriled cloak and armor of bones. It spoke to him and said, "Welcome, Doctor Plague." Plague did not like its voice, but listened on, "I noticed that you recently lost something important to you, and I want to help you get it back." The figure conjured up an image of Amelia and continued, "In case you were wondering, it was James who brutally murdered your wife, and without me you will never get her back. So I have a deal for you." Plague was always cautious when it came to things like this, but the thought of having Amelia back kept him listening to it as it said, "I will bring Amelia back to life. After all, I am quite skilled at things like that. But, there is a catch." Plague asked, "What is it?" The thing leaned forward and said, "Well, there's actually two catches. The first is the fact that I do not run a charity, so it will be a soul for a soul, a love for a love. I need you to kill Elizabeth." Plague cringed under his mask, for he didn't like killing, but he was willing to do anything for Amelia. He then asked, "What's the second catch?" The figure replied, "When it's all said and done, you let me into your mind. There happens to be things in there that I seek. Well, do we have a deal?" It extended a bony claw, and Plague shook it after a moment's hesitation. The world then swirled, and Plague felt blackness. He woke up in bed, and realized that he never asked the figure's name. Elizabeth came back from the market. She had bought herself ingrediants for her cherry pie, as well as some maternity attires. Just then, she noticed some blood in the kitchen. She started freaking out, and she rushed into the living room. There, she found Jack sitting on his sofa. He was wearing a strange mask and twirling a dagger in his hand. It was the same dagger James had thrown away when he broke his deal with the Moon Presence. "Hey Jack. Is something wrong?" Jack didn't speak, but someone behind her did, "Welcome back Elizabeth. Pity you didn't catch James. He just left." She turned to find Legion standing behind her. She backed away, but she bumped into Jack. He said, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I wish there was another way." He then took out a modified Rosemarinus and sprayed her with his own custom sleeping gas. She was out before she even fell. Legion caught her, turned to Plague, and said, "The first step is complete. Now we just need to kill her in front of James." Plague winced, but nodded while saying, "James has to pay for what he's done to me." Legion laughed, and he said, "And he will my friend. That he will." So that's my Chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy it. I remastered it, so now it should be better. I hope it is. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts